In automotive and aerospace displays, diffusers are used in light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems. Such systems use light to image objects on displays. In these systems, diffusers are crucial for enhancing viewing angles and enhancing the brightness and efficiency of displays used in avionic and automotive devices and in consumer electronics. There is a need for diffusers that provide a wide angle of distribution with a high transmission efficiency.
Many illumination systems include a diffuser as an optical component that evenly distributes white light in a uniform pattern of evenly distributed light with a minimum of bright spots, and is used in a variety of industrial applications. There is a need for diffusers that eliminate hot spots, color diffraction, and light scattering, to generate uniform beams of light in shaped beam patterns.
Many systems such as automotive LIDAR systems include illuminator systems that project a beam of light into a light transmission output having a beam path of 180° or greater, where the light transmission output provides a uniform distribution of light in a desired shape. Vision/optical systems that require a very wide field of view, such as such as robotic, automotive, and gaming systems can require a light transmission having such a wide beam path of uniformly diffused light.
There is a need for a robust illumination systems having diffuser suitable for laser applications, especially where high temperatures, laser power, and UV transmissions can have a negative impact on other surfaces. There is a need for diffusers that direct a beam of light accurately to a target, either for viewing or for data collection under such conditions.